


And Dancing With You is like Holding the Most Blissful Feeling

by atreeintheforest



Series: Fairgame One-Shots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fairgame, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Qrow Branwen, fair game, like literally all fluff, soft clover ebi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreeintheforest/pseuds/atreeintheforest
Summary: Qrow and Clover dance around the kitchen - a one-shot based off the tiktok in this [https://twitter.com/bxmblby/status/1349571274406727682?s=20] tweet of mine!
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Fairgame One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107572
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	And Dancing With You is like Holding the Most Blissful Feeling

It had been a long day by the time Clover stumbled into his apartment. He opened the door with weary arms, and blinked, his eyes adjusting from the dim hallways of the Atlas military buildings at night. Upon entering, he heard a crash from the kitchenette around the corner.

His and Qrow’s apartment. Right. 

He smiled. _What was that man up to now?_

He turned the corner to see Qrow, frying pan in hand, dancing around the kitchen with wireless headphones in his ears. He leaned up against the wall to watch for a moment, crossing his arms. The older man seemed cold and sarcastic to some, but he was the picture of grace and effervescence to Clover. His hair flew out behind him in a messy peak of grey and black, and he tossed the spatula from his hand into the air to brush his bangs from his face. Catching it like Clover had seen him catch Harbinger a million times before (and hoped he’d see a million times more), Qrow spun one more time. This time though, vermillion eyes locked with seafoam ones and his face lit up a bright pink. 

“C… Cloves, I didn’t realize you’d be home this early,” he stuttered as he looked back towards the food on the stove.

“Yeah, patrol got back a few minutes before schedule, and I dismissed the Ace-Ops early so I could be home for dinner tonight,” he chuckled, “is this what you get up to while I’m out late?”

“I mean… I don’t really…” he stammered, turning to shuffle the meal around in the pan with his spatula, in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. 

_There’s no need to be embarrassed, Qrow,_ he wanted to say, _you’re the most beautiful dancer I’ve seen._

But he knew the huntsman would find a way to brush his words off, deflect them as though he didn’t deserve them and more.

So they stood that way for a moment, before Clover moved towards Qrow, hugging him from behind. Wrapping his arms around the older man’s lithe body, he rested his head on his shoulder, and closed his eyes, focusing in on everything around him. 

Qrow was cooking something with onion and tomato, and some sort of seafood. Clams and scallops.

_He’s making my favourite seafood pasta,_ he thought as he smiled to himself.

Barely lifting his hand from the other man’s waist, Clover flicked the heat dial to turn off the burner on the stove, and flipped the huntsman around in his arms, so they were face to face. Inches apart, Clover could feel Qrow’s breath on his neck, and smiled down at him. He took one of Qrow’s earbuds from his ear, and put it into his own, making a mental note to ask what they were listening to later. Clover knew his fair share of things, the kinds of classical music Qrow listened to was not one he knew well. 

He began to sway them back and forth to the time of the music, eyes still closed and barely picking up his feet. Qrow matched his movements perfectly, slotting his arms underneath the younger man’s, and following his lead. 

Clover began to walk them around the kitchenette in small circles, growing the space they covered as his movements grew more passionate. They moved gracefully around the couch, table, and finally back towards the kitchenette, as Clover’s movements calmed.

After a blissful eternity, they came to a stop. Loving scarlet eyes locked with seafoam ones as they rocked gently from side to side. Clover pulled the older man close to him, strong hands grasping at the back of his shirt, and kissed him hard. He reached his hands up around Qrow’s neck and carded them though the black and grey strands. Qrow’s hands moved down his back, and grabbed at his belt, pulling the younger man closer to him. Clover broke the kiss to take a breath, and gazed down lovingly again at his partner. He brushed Qrow’s bangs as he whispered.

“I love you so much, Qrow.”

The older man looked away for a moment, furrowing his brow, and then looked back up.

“You sure do, huh.”

His voice hid a questioning tone behind the soft whisper. Clover didn’t like that. He pecked the man on the lips again.

“I sure do.”

Qrow chuckled, “well, if you love me so much, come make sure the pasta I made us doesn’t go to waste.”

“It’ll be cold by now,” he pouted in mock sadness.

“And whose fault is that?” he smiled back.


End file.
